Se convirtieron en mi todo
by stephany11
Summary: -ni lo pienses sasuke-me hablo ino -estuve averiguando de las nuevas, ella y otra falta por llegar, pero ella-hablo Karin señalándola-es becada y es madre de una nena de 6 meses, créeme que lo menos quieres es meterte con una mujer que ya fue usada- ** -sasuke no te metas, esa perra tiene un hijo, puede desprestigiar a la escuela si se enteran ** -no se parece a sakura-chan


**Conociendo de ti**

Estaba manejando mi camioneta BMW de color negro, a pesar de tener solo 16 años lo podía manejar lo cual se debía a mi hermano y mi padre, me enseñaron a manejar y movieron sus influencias para obtener mi permiso de conducir, ante tenía un Toyota pero fue regalo de mi padre al enterarse que fui el primer puesto en un examen de universidad, claro que actualmente estoy estudiando en una escuela pero pago para que mida mi capacidad intelectual y vaya que lo sorprendí ya que saque una puntuación perfecta, mi hermano está al mando junto a mi padre de las empresas familiares, cuando termine la universidad remplazare a mi padre y tomare el mando junto con mi hermano. Mi hermano se llama itachi, a pesar de que aún está estudiando en la universidad mi padre ya le está comenzando a incluir en la empresa, ¿por qué? Simple él está capacitado, empezó en la universidad a penas a los 16 a mí me faltaba un año para terminar y darle con todo para terminar la carrera y estar a la par con él.

Estudio en un colegio privado, todos mis compañeros son de una familia prestigiosa, o por lo menos su apellido era conocido, conozco al 80 % de todo el colegio, algunos los saludo a otros ignoro no me interesa socializar con todos. ¿Amigos? Solo considero a uno como amigo, naruto Namikaze antes era conocido como naruto uzumaki pero desde que los problemas entre sus padres se arreglaron volvió a usar el apellido de su padre, rara su historia aunque no me la conto muy bien solo sé que su madre se peleó con su padre y que por eso le dijo a naruto que si alguien se enterara quien era su padre se molestaría y lo enviaría de sacerdote, supongo que era para que su madre pueda andar con cualquier otro hombre sin que sepan de que su esposo era una persona muy influyente y que incluso los podía aniquilar. También puedo considerar a amiga a hinata, la chica que siempre anda tranquila, es tímida pero se le ve que está enamorado de mi amigo y el muy idiota no se da cuenta. Gaara, neji, están en un punto medio ya que no somos amigos pero tampoco somos solo compañeros, ninguno de los tres somos de hablar mucho pero así en silencio nos entendemos todo lo contrario a naruto ya que siempre habla y no hay quien lo pare.

Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela, me estacione y al bajar vi su auto de naruto ya había llegado, primer día de clases que aburrido, camine y llegue al salón de clases, por suerte no me cruce con mucha gente ya que la mayoría ya estaba en sus respectivos salones, me senté al costado de mi amigo y me sonrió.

-teme por fin llegas-me hablo

-se me hizo tarde-

-mentiroso, te gusta lucirte en tu nuevo auto-dijo y sonrió aún más al ver a llegar a hinata-hinata-chan-la saludo

-na-naruto-kun-le respondió moviendo su mano y sentándose delante de nosotros-hola sasuke-kun-

-hola hinata-le dije

Ella se voltio y conversamos de lo que habíamos realizado en las vacaciones, empezaron a llegar los alumnos faltantes, la profesora o profesor ni se había aparecido, se unieron a la conversación ino, una rubia de largos cabellos y ojos azules con un buen cuerpo, Karin una chica de cabellos rojos usaba lentes y no tenía buena reputación, Gaara, neji primo de hinata, matsuri novia de Gaara y temari hermana de Gaara. Todos hablaban a excepción de neji, Gaara y yo; vi una cabellera rosada entrar al salón, una chica de cabellos rosa, de ojos verdes, era hermosa, me miro me sonrió y se dirigió al final del salón a sentarse sola, era la chica nueva.

-ni lo pienses sasuke-me hablo ino

-¿qué cosa?-

-ni la mires, te recomendaría que no te acerques a ella-me dijo sin mirarme

-¿porque lo dices?, ve al grano-exigí

-estuve averiguando de las nuevas, ella y otra falta por llegar, pero ella-hablo Karin señalándola-es becada y es madre de una nena de 6 meses, créeme que lo menos quieres es meterte con una mujer que ya fue usada-

-irónico viniendo de ti Karin-le respondió burlonamente naruto

-estúpido-le respondió

-de repente ella no quiso tener a esa bebe-hablo hinata-o de repente fue a la fuerza- todos se tensaron

-no lo creo, si no hubiera una denuncia o algo, pero no la hay-hablo Karin

-como sabes-pregunte

-la investigue, no cualquiera entra aquí y si es becada me interesa saber quién es ella-me respondió

Mire a la nueva, no voy a negar que me parece una mujer muy atractiva pero como era madre de un hijo si no lo parecía, por lo que se y he visto cuando una mujer se convierte en madre su cuerpo cambia y el de ella parece muy cuidado. Todos se sentaron en su sitio, al parecer el profesor estaba por venir ya que alumnos corrían entrando al salón, neji se asomó a la puerta y mi sorpresa fue ver que se había chocado con una chica de coletas, cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, la había tumbado y como caballero que es la ayudo a recogerla, a ella la conozco se llama tenten Ama, estudio conmigo en la primaria era una gran chica pero por lo que se su familia no ha tenido buenos momentos ya que perdieron mucho dinero y se rumoreo que estaban en la bancarrota. Agradeció a neji y se dirigió al asiento que tendría, al costado de la chica de cabello rosa, se sentó y entablaron conversación, me acerque a ella a saludarla ante la mirada de todos mis compañeros.

-hola tenten-le dije sentándome en frente de ella

-sasuke, que bueno verte-me respondido amablemente-me alegra saber que tengo un amigo

-y a mi saber que estudiaras conmigo de nuevo y poder ganarte-

-jamás lo harás-me dijo sacándome la lengua

-hola-salude a la pelirosa-soy sasuke

-sakura-me dijo sonriendo

Me aleje de ambas, y me senté nuevamente en mi sitio, naruto me bombardeo de preguntas y no le negué que me parecía atractiva sakura, en el receso cada uno salía con su grupo, tenten se quedó conversado con neji, increíblemente él estaba hablando más de la cuenta, naruto acompaño a hinata a comprar y yo estaba sentado en el césped mirando a sakura debajo de un árbol no me gusta el sol, parece que a ella tampoco le gusta porque se sentó en la sombra.

Paso el día y supe que se llamaba sakura haruno, tenía 16 años y efectivamente tenía una hija de 6 meses, me lo conto tenten antes de acabar las clases, se hicieron buenas amigas; también me confirmo que su estado no era muy bueno económicamente pero por lo menos tenían para sus necesidades básicas. Sali con dirección al estacionamiento, vi como ino se ponía en frente de mi carro, quise avanzar pero vi miedo en sus ojos, y cuando se acercó me vio suplicante, supuse que algo me pediría.

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunte

-hazme un favor, llévame a la guardería de mi hermana-

-anda tú-

-no seas malo, sasuke no hay quien me lleve el idiota de sai se fue-

-es tu enamorado-

-no lo es¡, somos amigos nada mas-me miro con lágrimas en los ojos-por favor si mi mama se entere que me demore no me va a dejar estudiar diseño de modas-

-bien sube-le dije rendido

Maneje por lo menos 40 minutos hasta llegar a la dichosa guardería, la hermana menor de ino tenía 3 años y su madre trabajaba por eso siempre la recogía ino. Estaba aburrido de manejar es mi ruta para llegar a mi casa pero no me agrada venir con niños, baje del auto ante la sorpresa de ino y me dispuse acompañarla me pareció curioso ver el lugar, ingresamos pero no vi a ningún niño, hablo con una señorita y le pidió que espere, traerían a su hermana, me senté en el sofá a esperar y me sorprendí al ver a sakura aquí.

-no te preocupes sakura, ella es una nena muy tranquilita-hablo una mujer con un delantal con un bebe en brazos

-lo sé pero cuando llora no sé cómo hacer que se calme-le respondió

-ya aprenderás recién tiene 6 meses, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer-le hablo con una sonrisa

-lo sé-le dijo y tomo a la bebe en brazos, me miro y se sorprendió pero no dijo nada-nos vemos mañana kurenai-sensei

-no me digas así sakura pero igual nos veremos-le respondió para luego irse

Vi como ella salía del lugar a paso firme, voltee a ver a ino y también estaba sorprendida, como sakura pagaba una guardería tan cara por lo poco que se mensualmente pagas 180 dólares, sin contar con las cosas que te pidan como ropa de los niños, juguetes, etc. Incluso sé que mientras más pequeño eran los niños pagan más, ¿cómo tenía dinero?

Esperamos a que su hermana llegue y la lleve a su casa, no quería ser descortés, su hermana era una niña muy malcriada, gritaba y era bien consentida, ino estaba molesta pero me agradeció que la lleve hasta su casa, me despedí y me dirigí a mi casa, desde la guardería a mi casa me demoro 20 minutos pero desde casa de ino me demoro 35 minutos, estoy con hambre ya son la 2:30 de la tarde.

Al llegar a casa, vi a mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano sentados mirando televisión, al verme me saludaron con la mano estaban viendo CSI su serie favorita, al parecer no notaron la hora.

-teme demoraste ya tengo hambre-le dijo naruto ingresando

-porque no me dijiste que venias?-pregunte

-sabes que soy impredecible-me sonrió-has que me sirvan comida ¡

-no seas conchudo espera a que acabe la serie, ya debe acabar-

-pero me muero de hambre-se quejo

-bien, hare algo-me puse delante de ellos y apague la televisión

-oye-me gritaron juntos

-relájense, ese capítulo lo repiten la otra semana una hora antes-

-no jodas sasuke-me dijo mi hermano empujándome y prendiendo de nuevo la televisión

Esperamos con naruto jugando naipes en el comedor, por lo menos 30 hora, mi madre pidió a la empleada que sirva la comida y luego de 15 minutos ya estábamos comiendo.

-como les fue en su primer día?-pregunto mi madre

-bien señora mikoto, hay dos chicas nuevas-

-quienes son-pregunto itachi

-tenten ama-les dije

-ella no es la hija de Mayumi?-hablo mi madre

-sí, me conto que su situación actual no es la mejor, por eso se esforzó para conseguir su beca-conteste

-¿y la otra?-

-se llama sakura-

-si dicen que…-no deje que termine de hablar a naruto

-también es becada, y ya sabes cómo son las demás chicas, es bonita-

-si eso si es muy bonita-hablo disimulando naruto, parece que me entendió

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad desde aquel entonces, hubo platica entre hombres acerca de la empresa, de temas políticos, temas económicos, como cualquier día, cuando terminamos cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres, mi hermano volvió a la empresa siempre viene a comer con nosotros y mi padre se tomó el día, en la casa hay una regla por mi madre, solo se come cuando estén todos, me dirigí a mi habitación con naruto íbamos a jugar videojuegos.

-teme porque no les dijiste a tus padres lo que se dice de sakura?-me pregunto sentándose en mi cama

-la vi dobe, es verdad tiene una hija, pero no me pareció prudente que se enteren-

-te gusta teme, si no serias más frio y ya lo hubieras dicho-me conocía

-un poco-

-solo no te precipites, sabes las admiradoras que tienes en la escuela y créeme que lo menos que quieres es que se unan-me dijo tomando el mando y sentándose en el suelo para empezar a jugar

**Al día siguiente**

Me desperté muy temprano, tome desayuno y me dirigí a la escuela, todo estaba perfecto, ingrese a la escuela me estacione y note que aún no llegaban mucha gente; camine hasta mi salón pero ino me detuvo y note como estaba nerviosa y desesperada, me golpeo.

-sasuke debes venir conmigo, se volvieron locas, ayúdame por favor-

-que pasa-pregunte calmado

-están golpeando a sakura, en el gimnasio, Lorena se volvió loca-no basto que diga más la seguí hasta el gimnasio pero al llegar no había nadie

-mierda donde se metieron-estaba frustrada

-ahhh-un grito, corrimos hasta donde estaban y vi como sakura estaba en el piso, había sangre y Lorena con sus amigas estaban pateándola, corrí hacia ella y las tuve sé que las golpe pero me importaba ayudar a sakura

-que mierda les pasa-les dije, ino se acercó y la ayudo a levantarse

-sasuke no te metas, esa perra tiene un hijo, puede desprestigiar a la escuela si se enteran

-crees que estaría aquí si lo hubiera ocultado-hablo sakura, su voz estaba muy apagada-jamás te dejare que hables estupideces de mi hija estúpida-

-sakura cálmate-le dijo ino

-no, no soy una perra como dices soy lo suficientemente mujer como para tener una hija a mi edad, y te pediré algo a la otra no tengas miedo de mí y ven tu sola no te escudes en tres chicas más-

-puedo contigo perra-le dijo acercándose

-no te acerques-le dije poniéndome delante de sakura-lárgate antes que me olvide que eres mujer y te golpe-todas se fueron

-estas bien-le pregunte

-si-me dijo limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su rostro

-sasuke yo me la llevare a mi casa, hay la curare, quédate tú y luego me pasas los apuntes-

-desde cuando tú ayudas a una becada-pregunte

-desde que sé que puede y va a defenderse de esa maldita, no viste su frente sangrar, la vi golpearla-sonrió-me la llevare yo, vamos sakura

-las acompaño a tomar un taxi-

Ayude a sakura a caminar, no quería que la cargue, es orgullosa, la ayude a ingresar al auto, y después de pagar el taxi a pesar de que ambas se negaban, se fueron, me salte la primera hora de clase junto al dobe, le conté lo ocurrido.

-es una maldita, quien sabe que le pudo hacer si no llegabas-estaba molesto

-ino ayudo, estaba feliz, sabes que fue porque golpeo a Lorena-

-si lo sé, esta celosa porque ella se metió cuando estaba a punto de comenzar una relación con sai-

-debemos hacer algo, si eso le hacen a sakura, no quiero que le hagan nada y mucho menos a tenten-

-habrá que decirle al director-sugirió

-no sería desprestigio para la escuela, será hacer algo nosotros, hablemos con Lorena-

-no sasuke de eso se encargan las fieras de Karin, ino y temari-

-lo sé-

El día paso y todo estuvo tranquilo con naruto nos fuimos a ver a sakura en casa de ino, no teníamos todos los apuntes pero algo es algo, fuimos cada uno en su carro, por lo que fue extraño hablar por celular para encontrar la casa de ino en su vecindario pero al conseguirlo fue todo mejor, su casa es bonita y grande ingresamos a su residencia y estacionamos, al bajar nos dirigimos a su puerta, nos recibió ella, no nos esperaba

-chicos no creí que vendrían-hablo haciéndose a un lado para que ingresemos

-como esta sakura-chan-hablo el dobe

-bien, tiene un golpe en la rodilla que no la va a dejar moverse mucho, mi médico dijo que lo mejor es que descanse pero ella debe ir a ver a su hija y quiere irse a su casa-

-¿no la dejaras verdad?-pregunte

-claro que no¡ se expondría a lastimarse más la rodilla, el doctor le pidió que descanse un par de días, le dije que se podía quedar en mi casa pero es muy obstinada-

-¿dónde esta?-

-en mi habitación, suban es la tercera puerta a la izquierda, iré a preparar algo muero de hambre-naruto la siguió pero yo fui a verla

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte al ingresar a la habitación de ino

-si gracias, pero ayúdame no falta mucho para recoger a mi hija, por favor debo ir-me hablo preocupada

-no puedes moverte, ¿no hay posibilidad de que alguien más la recoja?-le pregunte

-NO¡ solo yo estoy para ayame-

-llama a la chica que cuida y dile que ire yo-

-pero-

-nada de peros, si no hay nadie que pueda recogerla iré yo, y estate tranquila-me fastidie

-gracias-me miro sonriendo y más relajada

-por cierto mi nombre completo es…-

-Sasuke uchiha, lo se eres el primero de todo la escuela-me interrumpió

Baje las escaleras y me lleve a rastras a naruto, en su auto no quería gastar gasolina, manejo un buen rato hasta que llegamos a la guardería, no recogeríamos a la hermana de ino ya que su madre salió con ella temprano a un viaje de improviso y sabía que ino no cuidaría de su hermana. Al ingresar me acerque a la mujer que estaba en la entrada.

-disculpe vengo por ayame haruno-

-Un momento porfío-me sonrió sensual, se metería con un menor?

-gracias-hable frio

-sasuke uchiha?-me pregunto una mujer de unos treinta años, la misma que estuvo conversando con sakura ayer

-si-

-me puedes mostrar tu identificación, no podemos dejar que cualquiera se lleve a los menores-miro mi identificación y me la entrego-un momento ya te traigo a ayame

-teme pareces un padre recogiendo a su hija-

-cállate que solo tengo 16-la chica que nos atenido primero se tensiono no se percató de nuestra edad

-allí viene-

-aquí esta joven sasuke, cuídela mucho-me hablo entregándome a la bebe en brazos para luego irse

La cargue y le quite el cubridor que tenía en la carita, la bebe era hermosa, tenía su rostro muy fino y claro, su piel era suave, su cabello era castaño y al abrir los ojos espere que tuviera los de sakura pero los tenia del mismo color de su cabello, no se parecía en nada sakura.

-no se parece a sakura-chan-me dijo mi amigo embelesado con la bebe

-pero es hermosa-

Continuara…


End file.
